wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine
Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine and her retinue volunteered to be attached to the Sons of Fenrir Regiment. She is one of the prominent figures in the Imperium, her beauty and skill is unparalleled and her devotion to the God Emperor of Mankind is exemplar. Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine is well known for her swordsmanship and cheery attitude. Although a member of the Ordo Hereticus, she is an eccentric young lady and tends to bend the rules when it comes to discoveries that would benefit mankind especially when the benefits outweigh the risks. This puts her at odds with the members of her retinue who find her actions odd. 'Biography' Born into the wealthy and Noble Delafontaine family, Stella was exposed to living in abundance and groomed to be a future diplomat for the Imperium. She showed a great interest in books and literature at a young age. At six years old, she had already composed poems and a light novel depicting a guardsman's tale of bravery. At age ten, she developed a knack for collecting pieces of antiquities as well as bits and pieces of technological gadgets. Schooled in the best academies on Terra, she was expected to attend Mastery in Imperial Laws and become a diplomat. It was unknown to who was her inspiration when she suddenly decided to train and serve the Imperium as an Inquisitor. On the road to become an Inquisitor When her parents learned about her plans to become an Inquisitor, they used their contacts and wealth to prevent Stella from entering the Schola Progenium as they knew the harshness of the life as a student at the Schola. Tapping friends and relatives with high government connections, Stella was taken under the care of Inquisitor Agustus von Braun of the Ordo Malleus, an accomplished disciplinarian and educator. Stella learned greatly on how to deal with daemonic incursions under the tutelage of Inquisitor von Braun as well as through experience with accompanying the Inquisitor in his endeavors throughout Imperial space. After a year, Inquisitor von Braun decided to put Stella under the care of the Adepta Sororitas as she was lacking the physical requirements vital to an Inquisitor. This found Stella studying martial arts and combative techniques with the Orders Militant. Trials in the Convent Stella was left to continue her studies and training under the Order of the Virgin Rose at their convent at Tyrador. The Order of the Virgin Rose is one of the numerous Minor Order Militant branches of the sisterhood. It is also where she would endure the brutal routines of training and would spend her free time studying the various languages, prayers and hymns being used in the Imperium. It was also during this time that Stella became close friends with Battle Sisters Natalya Olivenya and Hana Midorikawa (which would become members of her retinue in the future.). Her time with the Adepta Sororitas also nurtured her knack for researching artifacts and holy relics. She continued to train and study under the Order for two years until becoming an official member of the sisterhood. Stella would then use her charisma and battle prowess to become one of the best in the Order. Inquisitor's Acolyte Stella's battle prowess and critical thinking was soon noticed by Inquisitor Charles Rook, a member of the Ordo Hereticus and an eccentric idealist. She together with Battle Sisters Olivenya and Midorikawa served as members of the Inquisitor's retinue. This is also the time when Stella would befriend the Inquisitor's aide; Leftenant Anka Rheinberger, a Cadian guardswoman. Life as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus Stella became fully ordained as an Inquisitor a month after the death of Inquisitor Charles Rook. Her first assignment was to root out heretical congregations on planetary systems near the Cadian Gate. Successfully complying her mission, she traveled Ultramarran space to investigate rumors of STC fragments on an inhabited planet (marked as UC-10000-M41 in Imperial Planetary Database.) on the edge of the Mcragge System. The Inquisitor and her small retinue stumbled upon a Tau reconnaissance force and after an ugly ground battle they were able to fend off the xenos. Stella's retinue continued with their objective and was able to uncover ruins of human origins but unclear on its timeline. Though no STC fragment was found amongst the ruins, they were able to recover an ancient dataslate that dates back to pre-heresy times and assorted trinkets of interest. As time passed-by, her success and fame grew and caught the attention of Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman and this landed her on the Mcragge's Honor; serving as the Inquisition's representative on the legendary warship. Retinue Members * Major Anka Callixto-Rheinberger - Chief aide-de-camp * Sister Natalya Olivenya - Security * Sister Hana Midorikawa - Security 'Appearance' "Milady! That dress! If it even counts as a dress, should be banned in the Imperium! A lady of your status should not wear such... such scandalous clothing!" ''- Major Anka Rheinberger; Inquisitor Delafontaine's Chief Aide.'' Stella is a beautiful young woman with milky-white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are (B99-W58-H90 cm) (B39-W23-H35 in). Her body weight is (58 kg) (128 lbs). Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Stella's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches). Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine is mostly seen wearing her modified Celestian Battle Sister Power Armor; though at down times, she would dress scantily much to the chagrin of her retinue putting her at odds with their fashion sense. She and her retinue is also frequently seen accompanying Lord General Irvine Oliviera. 'Personality' "Milady Delafontaine's childish antics shall be the death of me..." ''- Major Anka Rheinberger; Inquisitor Delafontaine's Chief Aide talking to Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorgard.'' "Really ma'am? Wait until you've been with the Lord General... I think they're a match made in heaven... their eccentricity and reckless approach to peril knows no bounds." ''- Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorgard; Lord General Oliviera's Chief Aide, talking to Maj Anka Rheinberger.'' Cheerful, Kind, Compassionate and a very Eccentric idealist. The Lady Inquisitor tend to dab in things that dance along the edges of being heretical and not. She also has the tendency to chase down leads to locations of artifacts and lost archaeo-tech, adding to the distress of her retinue. However, her angelic qualities turn to a complete turn-about when her duty to the Imperium is questioned or facing the enemies of mankind. Witnesses account that the Lady Inquisitor once burned a notorious heretic while smiling in a childish manner. Beloved by her colleagues and feared by her enemies, the Lady Inquisitor well known throughout Imperial Space. 'Wargear' * Adeptus Sororitas Power Armor (Celestian - modified) "Angelic Raiment" - Is a modified Celestian Battle Sister Power Armor. The most noticeable change is the MK IV Power and Life-Support "backpack". ''Advancement in Imperial technology produced the Mars Pattern Power Pack and Life-Support MK IV, considerably small and light weight but produces the needed power to activate the Celestian Battle Sister armor. * '''Red Cloak of Saint Charlotte d'Lorean' - The famous red cloak of Saint Canoness Charlotte d'Lorean. Worn by the Saint during the many battles in which she took part before her martyrdom. The cloak is made up of slice-proof fabric, making the cloak resilient against slash attacks. It is blessed in the Ecclesiarchal Palaces of Terra and regarded as a treasured relic of the Order of the Virgin Rose convent. * Saint Elaine Marley's Banishing Light - Is an ancient one-handed double edge power sword of unknown origins. It radiates a power field that repels the tendrils of the Empyrean, making it a weapon of choice against the forces of chaos. It is also rumored to be the sword carried into battle by Saint Elaine Marley during the infancy of the Adepta Sororitas. Though its origins are unknown, the sword is considered as a treasured relic by the Order of the Virgin Rose Convent. * Fenrir's Shard - Is a double edged blade weapon that is longer than the standard dagger but shorter than what is considered as a full sword. It is forged from a metal type called "Fenrir's Teeth", a metallic compound native to the planetary systems in the Lost Sector. The blade itself is considered to be unbreakable. * Maccabien Rosarius - More than simply a field projector, a Rosarius is an icon of the Imperial Creed, and is often only entrusted to the highest officials in the Ecclesiarchy. A Rosarius appears to be a square, stylised cross of adamantium or some other dense and durable metal, with a jewel or Ecclesiarchy symbol in the centre. It is worn around the neck or waist on prayer beads or a sash. However, within each is a powerful field mechanism. A Maccabien Rosarius is named because each includes a small chip of stone cut from the bedrock of that sacred world. A Rosarius does not give off the same glow as a Refractor Field. However, they do convert some of the energy they observe into visible light, causing them to flash and spark when they are hit. They are also a holy icon, meaning they do not suffer the touch of the foul enemies of mankind. * Godwyn-De'az Pattern Bolter * Godwyn-De'az Pattern Bolt Pistol * 3 Frag Grenades * 2 Krak Grenades * Rules of Sororitas - A collection treatises, litanies and assorted holy directives. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 01-M41 "Field Survival" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to survive in certain situations. It is unknown as to why the Lady Inquisitor carry these manuals on her person. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 02-M41 "Equipment Care" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to maintain issued equipment. It is unknown as to why the Lady Inquisitor carry these manuals on her person. * Sons of Fenrir Officer's Field Manual 01-M41 "Troop Leading Procedures" - Issued to Officers in the SoF regular military force. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how officers should lead their troops and Standard Operating Procedures on certain aspects of warfare. It is unknown as to why the Lady Inquisitor carry these manuals on her person. Optional Wargear * Oliviera Assault Pattern "Lightbringer" Advanced Laser Rifle- More powerful and sturdy than the standard Lasrifle issued to common Astra Militarum forces. Designed and created by then Captain Irvine Oliviera, the Lightbringer fires superheated beams of coherent light enough to make significant damage to heavier Ork infantry-grade armor. Fires thirty shots per standard charge pack. * 18 Oliviera Pattern Advanced Laser Rifle Charge Pack - Standard issue capacitor batteries for the Lightbringer Advanced Laser Rifle. A Sons of Fenrir guardsman knows not to feed these types to the M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasgun '''as these will overload the outdated circuitry of the rifle. * '''Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol - Designed and created by scientist and tech researcher Drake Rheinmetall. Fondly called by SoF guardsmen as the "Toaster", this advanced laser pistol is much more durable and weather resistant than the standard issue Laspistols of other regiments. Easy to maintain and fires potent beams, this piece of equipment is a treasured sidearm by SoF guardsman regulars as well as auxiliary PDFs. Fires eight shots per standard charge pack. * 5 Rheinmetall Advanced Laser Pistol Charge Pack '''- Supercharged batteries for the Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol. '''References Faction Data: Adepta Sororitas Wargear Data: Rosarius LOCAL CODEX: The Sons of Fenrir Regiment Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:The Lost Sector Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Imperial Characters